


A bet

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: You were in Austria sitting in one of the nice houses with your best friends : Luz, Penkala, Skip and Malarkey. And after a few beers of Hitler's private collection you decided to do some bets...
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/You
Kudos: 3





	A bet

You were in Austria sitting in one of the nice houses with your best friends : Luz, Penkala, Skip and Malarkey. And after a few beers of Hitler's private collection you decided to do some bets. It started of with betting on who could do the best impression of Dike (George duhhh) or who would win in a game of darts. But after a few bets it started to get more personal. Suddenly Skip turned to you and asked "What's going on with you and Speirs?" "Yeah, are you a thing or something?" Malarkey joined.

After Bastonge you had gotten really close to Speirs, closer than anyone in the company. You liked him, you liked how he smiled when he tought you weren't watching. You liked his heat next to you in the foxholes and you liked the butterflies in your stomach when you were with him. But did he like you?

"Y/n what do hou think of our bet?" Penkala winked at you. You had zoned out for a couple of minutes thinking about Speirs. "What bet?" you asked. "You gotta give Sparky a smooch on the lips" Luz answered laughing. "W-wait what?" you were a little bit confused. Malarkey slowly explained: "You have to kiss Speirs and we are betting on the reaction he will have". 

You didn't have much of a choice so the next thing you did was looking for Speirs. You went to the house that he was staying and knocked on the door, meanwhile the other guys were watching you from a dark corner. Speirs opened the door his stone face melted directly when he saw you. You leaned in and gave him the kiss. He kissed back and pulled you closer to him. When you pulled back you heard Luz cheering. You smiled and Speirs smiled back.


End file.
